


Renewal

by Alitomy



Series: We're A Team [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gen, after the actual story i know but meh, lil ohmtoonz crushin ;), nothing too shippy in this one, ohm's backstory is kinda revealed?, prologue to 'were a team'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy





	

He had to find a way out of this mess.

He had had enough of these games they were forcing him to play; he couldn’t hurt anymore innocent people. It was the complete opposite reason he had joined the Umity, it wasn’t what he was promised. 

In the beginning, there was hope for the elite agency. Their reputation was high, they saved lives and protected the innocent civilians from terrorist organisations. 

Until they became one themselves. 

The Masked Gamer didn’t know what happened to the infamous Umity group and their sparkling reputation, other than the fact that he was now being ordered to ruin lives instead of protect them. He followed through with the orders upon hesitance, for what he knew for sure was that he would be punished if he did not comply.

Soon he became one of Umity’s best. 

The Masked Gamer was now the name people feared the most instead of the one being cheered amongst the streets. His resilience against any form of humanity made him a liable asset to Umity; one the organisation wasn’t going to give up so easily. It gave him some sort of power back then; one he didn’t know wasn’t justified nor worthy of having.

He revelled in the tortured screams of his victims when he slowly sliced them apart, or when he pointed his gun at a young child while it’s parents watched on, or when he assaulted someone with a pistol pressed against their temple. 

His face was always covered by his mask. He never had to hide his true emotions when carrying out such acts. 

He’d never forget the woman’s tear stained cheeks and screams as he sexually assaulted her while being watched by his leader. He wished he didn’t have to do it, but he lived off praise.

He wanted to feel powerful. He felt powerful when given praise and approval. 

He knew it had to stop when he received intel that his parents had become victims of their heinous tirade, and it took everything in him to not to slaughter the squad that performed the task. His only option was to fake his own death by pretending to jump off the edge of a cliff, making sure his leader watched on. 

He fell. 

He swam.

As far as he could, he used his strength to push himself against the current and towards the shore a few hundred metres away. He had to get out of the area before the came looking for him, but the shore never seemed to get closer. The Masked Gamer swam and swam, growing increasingly tired as he seemed to be getting nowhere. 

After what felt like hours he began to feel his feet scrape across the sandy bottom of the ocean. Quickly standing up, he waded his exhausted body towards the shore and fell to his knees, gasping as he tried to regain his breath. He refrained from collapsing till he reached the edge of a forest and trudged on for a few more minutes before succumbing to the darkness.

+_+_+

The Masked Gamer woke up where he fell; his limbs were stiff and his face hurt. He managed to slowly push his weak body off the ground and lean against a nearby tree, looking around to try to pinpoint where he was. The tall, thin trees surrounding him made him feel weary but somewhat safe as he felt protected from being detected from any Umity helicopters sent after him. 

He slowly trekked his way through the trees and eventually came across a clearing, one that could only be described as what you read about in storybooks. It was a perfect circle, no bushes or shrubs in sight and small red and white spotted mushrooms were dotted around the area. It confused the Masked Gamer as it was so unusual and he stared at the small opening, enchanted at the sight until he heard a light snapping of twigs behind him. He spun around and brought his fists up to his face, looking for whatever the source of the noise was and where it came from. He was well trained in combat -topped his class at Umity, but he never bragged about it- and wasn’t scared of a little fight. 

It wasn’t until he saw the barrel of a gun behind poked out from behind a trunk did he start to internally panic. He was unarmed and only had his fists to fight with, whilst the unknown threat had actual weapons that could kill him with one fatal shot. He kept his cool and looked around slyly to assess his options, only discovering that more barrels were poked out from behind trees surrounding him. 

“Hold your fire!” One of the voices shouted with authority and many huffs and groans were barely heard by the Masked Gamer, who kept his hands by his face. 

“You serious? We’ve been looking for this guy for months! Let’s just get it over with.” Another voice was heard, earning cheers. The Masked Gamer’s heartbeat increased dramatically. 

_Of course they’d be looking for you. You've fucked up a lot of lives._

“We don’t even know if it’s him, Del. Shut up with your stupid, deadly thoughts.” The first voice said, and that’s when the Masked Gamer reached up to his face only to realise his mask was gone. It must have fell off in the water. He suddenly relaxed; they had no idea he was the reason behind all the terror in the streets. 

“Look at him, he just looks guilty as fuck though Toonz. I’d say we shoot the bitch.” 

“If we were shooting people based on how guilty they look, I would have shot you when you lied about eating the last cookie from the jar. Now shut up.”

The Masked Gamer couldn’t help but chuckle at the response, and quickly shut up when guns were pointed at him once more. He kept a sly smile on his face as a tall, muscular man emerged from the shadows, his black tinted sunglasses making him look so damn cool. His longish red beard impressed the Masked Gamer, and he unknowingly lowered his hands slightly. 

“Who are you?” He asked the Masked Gamer, pulling him out of his trance. He tried to compose himself and his mind, which was travelling at one hundred miles an hour trying to filter out what his mouth was going to say. 

“I-I’m.. Ohmwrecker.” 

+_+_+

They took _Ohmwrecker_ back to their headquarters and allowed him to shower and change into warmer clothes. He kept his distance from those that called themselves ‘Cartoonz’ and ‘Delirious’, not wanting to trust either of them just yet. For all he knew, they could know who he was and kill him within a moment’s notice. 

Cartoonz showed him a spare room that he could occupy for the time being, and Ohmwrecker knew he couldn’t stay for long so he simply nodded and walked around the room quietly. There were no creaky floorboards or sketchy looking cracks in the walls or in the window, and Ohmwrecker shouldn’t have been surprised at how well kept this unoccupied room was. His quarters back at Umity were shabby and old, and with poor maintenance due to all the funds going towards missions the place kind of fell apart. Not that Ohmwrecker used those quarters much anyway. 

“You’ll have to sit a med exam, just to check all your vitals and shit. Don’t want you dying from internal bleeding or something during the night,” Cartoonz spoke from the doorway. Ohmwrecker looked over and saw the man leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, and nodded slightly to avoid making things awkward. “You good?” 

Ohmwrecker looked up at him and nodded more assuredly this time, smiling softly as if to convince Cartoonz more. “Fine, thanks.” 

Cartoonz nodded and rubbed his cheek. “Oh, there’s extra clothes and stuff in the closet that look like they’ll fit you. The guy who was here before you never really had a chance to remove all his stuff..” 

“K.I.A?” Ohmwrecker asked suddenly, the heaviness of the conversation increasing. Cartoonz nodded and sighed, and his eyes showed Ohmwrecker the internal turmoil he was going through as he remembered his old teammate. “It happens.” 

“Well yeah, but we were good mates and.. nevermind. Just show up to the med check-up alright? I’ll come get you when foods ready,” Cartoonz said, giving a small smile before walking out of the room. Ohmwrecker felt as though he crossed a line he didn’t know was there. He never felt as bad as Cartoonz did when one of his Umity ‘teammates’ were killed on a mission, but then again he never really wanted to get to know any of them. 

He wondered around his room before walking down the hallway towards a room filled with computers and a massive table. He entered and saw his mask on posters covering the walls, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. He was there number one target. He was right in their base and they didn’t know it. Tearing one of the posters off the wall, he inspected it more closely and sighed slightly in relief when he found no identifiable features were shown. 

“Hey, what are you doing in here?” A voice from the doorway made Ohmwrecker jump and turn towards the sound. An insane laugh escaped the man’s lips and Ohmwrecker suddenly felt very unprotected. “Awe, did I scare you? M’Sorry, I like scaring the newbies.” 

“Newbies?” Ohmwrecker was confused. He wasn’t a _newbie_ , he was just temporarily in their care. Right?

“Oh yeah, Toonz mentioned that if you pass the med exam and a skill test, he’ll consider asking the boss man to sign you up with us. Cool, right?” The man grinned and walked over, noticing the poster in Ohmwrecker’s hand. “We’ve been looking for that guy for months, man. What an absolute fucking prick, destroying lives like that. I do admire his precision with a knife though, if only he didn’t use it on innocent fucking people.” 

Ohmwrecker tensed as the taller man talked about him unknowingly, and felt a twinge in his body when he mentioned the lives he had singlehandedly torn apart and destroyed. Although a sense of pride swelled up in him when his knife skills were mentioned, as that’s what he prided himself in the most. 

“Oh, yeah, this guy. You guys seem to really want him dead,” Ohmwrecker’s heart and mind were both racing as he thought carefully about his words as to not reveal any sort of information about his past life. 

“Of course we do, man. Do you know how many people he’s killed?” 

_Yes._

“Over one hundred, over a period of three years. He’s burned down historical buildings and assaulted so many women it’s honestly disgusting.” The man rambled on, and Ohmwrecker felt the bile rise in his stomach. 

“Excuse me,” he mumbled before making a beeline back to his quarters ensuite, just making it to the toilet to empty his stomach’s content into the bowl. He coughed and spluttered as he tried to ease the pain in his gut subside, and he flinched as he felt a hand rubbing circles on his back. The sight of a red beard out of his peripheral vision make him relax slightly as he spat into the bowl before flushing, swivelling around to face Cartoonz. 

“You alright? Delirious doesn’t have a filter, so he just rambles on until someone slaps him. That’s usually me, but I obviously didn’t get to there in time.” He smiled and crouched down so he was level with Ohmwrecker. “Seriously though, are you alright?” 

Ohmwrecker nodded and watched as Cartoonz lifted the back of his hand to his forehead, muttering to himself as he stood up. “C’mon, you’re going to the doc right now.” 

“I’m fine-“ Ohmwrecker tried to protest but he was already being pulled up off the floor and down the hallway once again. He looked down at the hand on his arm as his mind spaced out and compared the difference in skin tones of himself and Cartoonz. His slightly tanned skin looked much darker next to the pale tones of the taller man, and Ohmwrecker wondered what that pale skin would look like when it was flushed red with heat.

He made an appalled face at his own thoughts and coughed slightly, shaking his head as he felt a slight blush cover his cheeks. This was so unlike him. To get so attracted to someone this quickly wasn’t how Ohmwrecker usually handled these things. He poised himself and returned his face to a stoic one as they reached the doctors room. 

“Here he is, Doc. Make sure he’s all good. We could use him in the future,” Cartoonz winked at Ohmwrecker before walking out, and Ohmwrecker’s stoic face faltered. 

The doctor noticed and snickered to herself. “Gotta be careful with that one, honey. He’s very flirtatious but hella stubborn about who he wants.” 

Ohmwrecker felt his face flush once again. 

+_+_+

Ohmwrecker passed his medical exam and walked out of the doctor’s room feeling a little weary. He ventured his way back to his quarters, but decided to peak in all the rooms along the way. He found a few bedrooms, a few offices, an arsenal and a gym, exploring the rooms that weren’t bedrooms. He eventually opened the door to find a bedroom that was filled with.. teddy bears?

There were multiple on the bed, a few on a chair in the corner, one on the desk and many more piled up in another corner. The bedsheets had teddy bears printed on them and Ohmwrecker was sure this room belonged to a five-year-old. 

“Am I gonna keep finding you in rooms you’re not supposed to be in? It’s kinda rude to go through a man’s room, yknow.” 

Ohmwrecker turned around only to be faced with who he thought was Delirious. 

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, I’m just walking around, checking rooms and stuff,” Ohmwrecker said nervously as he kept his hands by his side. Delirious laughed and walked closer to him and put his hands on his shoulders. 

“It’s alright man, people love seeing my teddy bear collection. Although I did expect you to be in Toonz’ room right now,” he giggled, taking Ohmwrecker off guard.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh, yknow, I’ve known that fucker for years so I know his expressions inside and out, but I know for sure that little Ohmie here has a crush on Mr Toonz!” Delirious sing-songed the last part, but yelped when Ohmwrecker punched him in the gut. 

“Shut up. You don’t know anything,” Ohmwrecker huffed, trying to regain his pride. He was busy with his rather intrusive thoughts when he saw an arm fly up to his face, and he quickly stepped back to dodge it. “What the fuck, dude?” 

Delirious didn’t answer and kept on swinging at Ohmwrecker with the intention of hurting him. Dodging every swing, Ohmwrecker blocked an oncoming right hook and twisted Delirious’ arm, making him yelp in pain. Ohmwrecker quickly stepped around Delirious and held him in a headlock, tightening the grip around his neck as he tried to wriggle free.

“Hey! Let him go. Now!” Ohmwrecker looked up and was faced with Cartoonz, who looked fucking pissed. Ohmwrecker slowly released his hold on Delirious and huffed, pushing him down towards the ground. 

“Your ‘B.F.F.’ started it, and he got fucked. Don’t yell at me for what he insinuated, I was protecting myself.” Ohmwrecker crossed his arms and glared at Delirious, who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

When a smile started to form on Cartoonz’ lips, Ohmwrecker was confused. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, silently demanding answers. 

“Delirious was going easy on you. We gotta test your reflex and close-combat skills,” Cartoonz eventually explained, and Ohmwrecker snorted.

“Delirious is gonna end up being choked out if he’s not careful,” Ohmwrecker huffed. “I’d like a warning next time.”

Cartoonz was cut off from whatever he was about to say when a beep rang through the bases intercom system. 

_New recruit has arrived. Elite squad members report to front of HQ._

“That’s us, Del. Ohmwrecker you might as well come too,” Cartoonz nodded and lead the pair out of the room and towards the front of the bases, a younger looking, lanky but very tall male was standing in the foyer looking at his surroundings. 

“Welcome to Rainbow Six, recruit. What’s your name, buddy?” Cartoonz greeted the recruit with a slight over enthusiastic tone, earning a snicker from Delirious and a smile from Ohmwrecker.

The tall blonde looked up at the three men in front of him and smiled widely. 

_He made it._

“I’m Bryce McQuaid, but you can just call me Bryce.”


End file.
